Bones versus Icicles
by Another Duck
Summary: I had a vision when I read another Diablo fanfic. This is pretty much how it played out in my mind. Although in another perspective, but this turned out better. It's a short battle between two characters, in first person perspective.


Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II or anything related. Since you're reading this, you probably know that Blizzard does. I do own the story, so notify me if you plan to use it.  
  
Send anything you got to annanand@yahoo.com  
  
Author's note: This scene just played in my mind while reading another Diablo story, and I plainly wrote it down. I would include it in a longer fanfic, but I don't have a tale to tell. I might in the future, though. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bones versus Icicles  
  
Skeletons. Lots of skeletons. Well, it's not like I didn't expect a lot of skeletons on this mission, but I haven't gotten more than two hours away from the rogue camp, so this is unexpected. But they are easily taken care off. I leave my staff temporarily to wield a shield and, more importantly, a steel mace, perfect for crushing the bone warriors. Firing a few glacial spikes at them, I teleport to the front line and smash the frozen wall of what once was animated by necromantic forces. I'd rather smash them purely with my spikes, but I haven't learned to conjure up bolts that's damaging enough. For a short time, I wonder if Blood Raven's minions have reached this far from the graveyard, but my thoughts are soon interrupted by a lance of bone that forces me to duck. Teleporting to the side of the decimated attackers, I notice who the leader of the pack is. A pale, bone-clad necromancer.  
  
I smile, knowing that he cannot reanimate the piles of broken bones, nor cast his bone spear efficient enough to stop me from crushing the last few of his minions. Realizing his fighters are too weak for me, he summons a golem of fire. I don't know why, since my icicles are probably the most appropriate weapon to fight such a beast. Maybe he thinks that this strong golem would stand against my power, or maybe he simply underestimate my skills. Whatever track his train of thoughts may have taken, I waste little time in chilling the golem down enough for it to sizzle into oblivion. Even my weak spikes does the job.  
  
Now it is just him against me. No one else.  
  
He throws a lot of bone spears at me, probably thinking I can't avoid them. Dodging another spear, I notice it changes its path straight at me. How foolish of me. It wasn't another spear of bone, but a spirit. My shield is on the other side of my body, so I can't even try to block it, only prepare for impact. But when I feel it connect, I feel little pain. I realize that I'm not the only one throwing spells at the brink of my knowledge. Deciding my easier spells will do more damage than my higher level spikes against him, as I know them better, I throw a couple of ice blasts at him. One of them hit, but I have to contain my surprise when he merely shrugs it off, barely even chilled by it.  
  
Then I notice three small, blue flashes from his bone shield when the second successful blast hits him. So he has a gemmed shield. Clever. So I have to disarm him to have any chance of causing damage to him magically. As I walk towards him, he seems to guess what I plan to do as he puts his wand in his belt to draw a weapon. He could easily be better than me in close combat, so I walk closer to him with careful steps. When I see what weapon he has, I almost breath a sigh of relief, since it's only a dagger. But then again, it's hard to parry such a quick weapon with a shield this big. Especially if you're as used to wielding one as I. And I don't have much of an armor on me either.  
  
Suddenly, I feel a strange feeling, and I quickly come to the conclusion that he must have put some kind of curse on me. I guess it's one to weaken my spells, so he won't be at such a big disadvantage if I do manage to disarm him. Oh, well. I'll just have to worry about that later. I throw my mace at him, causing him to raise his shield to block the assault, and I teleport to appear behind him. Smashing my shield into his back to stun him enough to grab his source of resistance, I wring it out of his hand. When I try to jump out of reach fast enough as I succeed, he manages to scar my side with his dagger. It stings, but I concentrate on casting a few bolts at him when I get enough distance, so the pain is only in the back of my mind. He takes his wand again, since he has a free hand now, and begins throwing spears at me again. But since I also throw bolts at him, he can't get very many away, as he also have to dodge my attacks. Luckily, I know that he can't keep up with this nearly as long as I can, and I'm even a little impressed that he still keeps casting.  
  
Oh, no. This is not good.  
  
I suddenly notice that he has gotten a companion necromancer. No, wait. It's him. Also. I must have been poisoned. Damn. I reach for my antidote in my belt, but realize to my horror that I don't have any. I must have dropped it sometime during the fight. Double damn. A bone spear hits my shoulder, and slams on the little armor I have, so I don't get hurt by it, even if my balance could be better. In my thoughts, I must've lost my concentration on incoming spells. I try to dodge another bone, but I only manage to get partially away, since it hits the side of my thigh. The scratch isn't so bad, but I still fall to one knee, already too dizzy from the poison.  
  
This is definitely not good.  
  
I bring my shield up to deflect the next few spells, but I realize it's a vain attempt in stopping the necromancer from defeating me. Not that I don't have the ability to block all spears, even in my weakened state, but I don't have the strength left to even stand on my knees while blocking. I soon fall backwards, defenseless, coming to rest on my back in the cold grass. It doesn't take long until I feel a cold blade pressing on my throat, but I don't really care to bother about that, as I slowly drift to the land of oblivion...  
  
The End. For now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  



End file.
